SM089
January 27, 2019 February 2, 2019 | en_op=Under The Alolan Moon | ja_op=未来コネクション | ja_ed=ジャリボーイ・ジャリガール | olmteam=Team Kato | scenarion=1 | scenario=米村正二 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=浅田裕二 | directorn=1 | director=浅田裕二 | artn=2 | art=岩根雅明 | art2=志村泉 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=SM081-SM090 | footnotes=* * Closed * * }} The Prism Between Light and Darkness! (Japanese: 光と闇のプリズム、その名はネクロズマ！！ The Prism of Light and Darkness - Its Name is Necrozma!!) is the 89th episode of the , and the 1,028th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on September 6, 2018, in New Zealand on January 8, 2019, in Canada on January 12, 2019, and in the United States on February 2, 2019. Blurb After absorbing Solgaleo, UB Black retreated into an Ultra Wormhole, but the Ultra Guardians are not far behind! Inside the Ultra Wormhole, they discover Poipole’s original home—an incredible world teeming with other Poipole, but everything is shrouded in darkness. They meet a formidable Pokémon named Naganadel, who explains that Poipole’s world could be ruined without the light from Necrozma—the true identity of UB Black and The Blinding One. But Solgaleo is in danger, too! Ash has a solution: help them all! By sending their own Z-Power to Necrozma, will our heroes be able to save Solgaleo as well? Plot recovers due to the light generated by , , , and 's Z-Rings, but it thrashes around, wanting to go help Nebby. The Ultra Guardians are determined to go with Lunala. Despite Lusamine's apprehensions, she eventually relents and the Ultra Guardians go to prepare for their new mission. Later, at sunrise, wanders into the Pokémon School, determined to capture Lunala and hand it over to before Matori does. The school's river opens up, and Lunala flies out, followed by the Ultra Guardians on their Ride Pokémon. Seeing this, Team Rocket decides to chase after them. Down in the Ultra Guardians' base; Lusamine, Professor Burnet, and Wicke decide to follow the Ultra Guardians, but volunteers to go, stating that the Matori Matrix might appear again. Faba agrees with Kukui and asks Lusamine to remain at the base to gather information and give orders, while he volunteers to go with Kukui. Faba quickly declares himself the team leader and the duo depart. Back with Lunala, it opens up and enters an Ultra Wormhole followed by the Ultra Guardians. At the base, Wicke reports that communications with the Ultra Guardians have been cut off. Meanwhile, the Matori Matrix spot the Ultra Wormhole and prepare to enter, but their helicopter is attacked by Kukui's . The helicopter sustains damage, but Matori insists they continue. Gozu overrides her commands and orders the pilots to fall back momentarily, when one of them spots Kukui, Faba, and their Pokémon on Ten Carat Hill. Kukui declares that he won't let the Matori Matrix interfere with the Ultra Guardians. As the helicopter descends, Kukui and Faba have Braviary, , and use , , and respectively on the helicopter, damaging it even further. Matori tells Gozu to defeat the enemies and the latter orders a counterattack. On the other side of the Ultra Wormhole, Lunala and the Ultra Guardians arrive in a dark world. Ash notices 's excitement then the Ultra Guardians are attacked by a stream of purple liquid. Kiawe has reply with and when the smoke clears, the attackers are revealed to be several , who resume attacking them with . Ash tries to tell the Poipole that he and the Ultra Guardians are not the enemies and just want to save Nebby, but they don't listen. Ash's Poipole goes on to explain to its kin, and they stop their attacks. Then, comes out of the hive and cries out. Ash's Poipole is happy to see Naganadel as Lana notes its resemblance to Poipole. notes that it has no data on Naganadel. Then, Naganadel collapses, worrying Ash's Poipole. Despite Gladion's concerns about losing track of Lunala, Ash is determined to help Naganadel and goes to its side. Lana, Kiawe, , , and all follow suit, forcing Gladion to go with them. Meanwhile, in Alola, Burnet tries to decipher the Altar of the Sunne mural to find the connection between the "Blinding One" and UB Black. Back with the Ultra Guardians, they check on Naganadel's condition and conclude that it's tired. Mallow offers some Sitrus Berries, but Naganadel refuses them until Ash's Poipole convinces it otherwise. Naganadel eats the Berries, and a voice thanks them. As the Ultra Guardians wonder where the voice came from, Naganadel reveals itself to have been the one who said it, and Gladion recognizes it as telepathy. Naganadel asks them if they want to save Nebby and Ash confirms it. Kiawe states that UB Black possessed Nebby and fled to this world, to which Naganadel asks if "UB: Black" is Necrozma. As Ash repeats the name, Naganadel requests for Necrozma to be left alone, stating that they need Necrozma's power. Gladion and Lillie ask for an explanation, and it uses telepathy to show the Ultra Guardians a vision of the past, back when the world was shining with light, with flowers everywhere. Naganadel explains that the world was once filled with light rained down by Necrozma. Ash sees and realizes it is the "Blinding One". Then, the vision switches to a meteor falling to the ground, which Mallow and Lana note that if it was to hit, then it would cause a huge explosion. Necrozma collides with the meteor and destroys it, causing a bright flash of light, and when the light clears, Necrozma is revealed to have changed form and turned black; Gladion makes the connection between the "Blinding One" and UB Black. Naganadel explains that Necrozma protected the world, but at the cost of its light, causing it to enter a deep slumber. Without Necrozma's light, the plants withered and the lands became desolate. The Poipole and Naganadel were forced to live huddled together to make use of the little light that was left. Naganadel tried to find a new place for it and its kin to live in but was unable to do so as it was too old. Then, it shows a lone Poipole flying into the distance as Rotom recognizes it as Ash's. Naganadel reveals that Ash's Poipole set off on its own as the vision ends. Naganadel continues, stating that they had given up hope on their world, when Nebby and Lunala wandered into it, causing Necrozma to awaken from its slumber to absorb their light and heal itself. Lillie notes that the vision is similar to the legend of the "Blinding One" and tells it again at Mallow's request. Mallow asks Naganadel if it wishes for Necrozma to restore the world, and Naganadel confirms it. However, Gladion notes that they will lose Nebby, and Sophocles asks what will happen to it. Ash answers that Nebby will likely stay possessed. Kiawe and Lana note that if they free Nebby, then this world will remain in its current state. Then, a loud noise is heard as Ash and Gladion run outside to see Lunala falling to the ground, as a result of an attack from . Dusk Mane Necrozma attacks with . Gladion rides over on to assist Lunala, only for Ash, who tries to warn him. Necrozma jumps on top of Lunala and prepares to attack it with , but Silvally fires an , causing Dusk Mane Necrozma to back away from Lunala. Dusk Mane Necrozma attacks Silvally and Lunala, but they both dodge. Gladion orders Silvally to use another Air Slash, but Ash stops him. Gladion states that they cannot leave Dusk Mane Necrozma to its own devices at the risk of losing both Nebby and Lunala. Ash replies that they cannot drive Necrozma away and leave this world in its current state either, so he and and his friends agree to save everyone. Ash figures that Necrozma craves Ultra Aura, almost like it was starving; and he has a flashback to when he, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, and Mallow shared some of their lunch with Sophocles. Ash makes the same Pokémon puns he made back then to explain what they should do, to Gladion's confusion. Lana and Mallow explain the meaning of Ash's words, and Sophocles figures that they can give Necrozma their Z-Power to make it release Nebby; Gladion agrees to go with Ash's idea. Back on Ten Carat Hill, four s and Gozu descend to confront Kukui and Faba. One grunt attempts to fight Kukui and Faba, but Gozu steps in and sends out his . Gozu reaches into his uniform for a necklace with an attached Key Stone, and promptly Mega Evolves Aggron into Mega Aggron. Mega Aggron's defeats Kukui and Faba's Pokémon in one hit. Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and watch the events unfold from their balloon. James and Meowth clarify that Necrozma possessed Nebby and fled through an Ultra Wormhole, and Lunala and the Ultra Guardians went after them. Jessie declares that they should capture them. James asks Jessie if she plans on going through the Ultra Wormhole, to which the latter replies that instead, they're going to wait for the Ultra Guardians to return to capture Nebby and Lunala. In Ultra Guardians' base, Burnet manages to decipher the text and reveals that UB: Black is the "Blinding One" who lost its light. Furthermore, she also uncovers more details about the legend: it wasn't just and that shared their light with Necrozma, the people and Pokémon of Alola also shared their light with it. Back in Poipole's world, Lunala and Dusk Mane Necrozma resume their as Kiawe, Lana, Ash, and Gladion all charge up their Pokemon's Z-Moves and unleash their respective Z-Powers. The four Z-Power blasts combine into a single beam of energy that hits Dusk Mane Necrozma. Major events * The Ultra Guardians travel to 's home world through an Ultra Wormhole created by . * The Ultra Guardians learn 's real name and its connection to Poipole's home world. * reveals that Ash's Poipole came to Alola to find a better place for it and its hive to live. * and Faba confront the Matori Matrix and start battling against Gozu at Ten Carat Hill. * is revealed to have obtained a Normalium Z. * , , , and Gladion each use a Z-Move in a combined attack to release Nebby from Necrozma's absorption and to give Necrozma enough Ultra Aura to turn it back into . Debuts Pokémon debuts Main series debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * Matori * Gozu * * * Lusamine * Wicke * Faba * Professor Burnet * s Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * (Matori's; Alola Form) * (Gozu's; Mega Aggron) * (Faba's) * (Faba's) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Nebby) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ; Dawn Wings and Ultra Necrozma in a flashback) * (Alola Form; multiple) * (multiple) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia * Poké Problem: A friend of Poipole appears in today's episode. Which one is it? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Naganadel * During the title card sequence in the Japanese version, a more serious theme, based on There's Trouble!, is used instead of the normal title card jingle. * Jessie, , James, and narrate the preview for the next episode. * James's pose, his hair, and the aura surrounding him when the Team Rocket trio is in the Meowth Balloon is a reference to the Super Saiyans from the series, while Jessie's facial expression might be a reference to Yami Marik from the series. * While observing the Ultra Wormhole, the Team Rocket trio recites lines from their . * The English dub of the episode was released on Amazon Video on January 26, 2019, and on the iTunes Store and Google Play on January 27, 2019, seven and six days before it aired in the United States, respectively. SM089 References.png|Dragon Ball and Yu-Gi-Oh! references Errors * In the dub, Sophocles and Mallow switch their voices at one moment. Dub edits In other languages |da= |fi= |fr_eu= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |he= |es_la= |sv= }} 089 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which an Ultra Beast appears Category:Ultra Guardians episodes Category:Episodes which aired in New Zealand before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Das Prisma zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit! es:EP1032 fr:SL089 it:SM089 ja:SM編第89話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第89集